Uncontrollable Urges
by Cats070911
Summary: When Tommy asks Barbara to his house on a mission of mercy urges take hold. This is a bit of fun inspired by a photo Tess 4 5 sent me.


**Author's note:** this is dedicated to Tess 4 5 for the picture that inspired this story; for my favourite new-age punk, and for all readers who hail from Akron, Ohio!

* * *

It was late on Friday night after a hard week. When the phone rang an exhausted Barbara Havers answered expecting it to be Detective Inspector Griffin, her boss for another two long days.

"Havers," she said with disinterest.

"Hello Barbara, how's my favourite Sergeant?"

Barbara came to life. "Missing you," she told the only man she ever considered worthy of being her boss.

There was an awkward pause until Tommy Lynley answered. "Good. I'm pleased. I'm back in London."

"How was your time off?"

"Relaxing. I had a lot of time to think about life."

He sounded different. "You are coming back on Monday aren't you Sir?"

Tommy laughed at the panic in her voice. "Had enough of DI Griffin have you?"

"More than enough! You're my DI, not him."

Tommy was warmed by her open loyalty. "I was wondering if you'd come around tonight Barbara"

Her heart leapt into her mouth which was suddenly drier than the Sahara. "Yeah sure," she replied trying to sound casual.

"I nearly hit a whippet but I saved him and he needs to be watched for twenty-four hours."

Barbara shook her head at her stupid hope. Of course he had a practical reason to ask her around. He had not simply missed her. "You saved a what?"

"A whippet."

"Whip it, whip it good!"

"Sorry?"

"I say whip it, whip it good," she sang.

"Barbara I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy said with a touch of exasperation.

"It's a song...by Devo."

"I believe you."

"Devo, you must remember them! 'Are We Not Men? We Are Devo!' They used red flowerpots as hats."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No," she laughed, "I guess they were not your thing."

"Seems not. I know it's a big favour but the poor little fellow was hit by a car. I found him and took him to the vet. He should make it but I don't want to fall asleep if he needs me."

Barbara sighed. "Can I have a beer or two?"

"Have you eaten?"

"No," she confessed.

"Pick up something for both of us and a hot chicken for the dog."

An hour later Barbara stood on his doorstep; food, beer and chicken in hand. He opened the door and grinned at her shock. "Your face!" she exclaimed, "it's hairy!"

Tommy waved her inside. "They call it a beard Barbara. I couldn't shave while I was hiking in Iceland. Besides it was freezing up there."

"Did you raise much money?"

"We did. I think it was nearly half a million pounds. It will help buy equipment for the new paediatric centre."

"That's great Sir. Makes the trek worthwhile."

"Indeed." Tommy fetched plates from his cupboard and put the beer in the fridge, aware that Barbara was staring at him. "So, should I keep it?"

"Yeah, I like it. You look..." She paused to find the right word.

"Older? It's got flecks of grey through it!"

"Regal. You look a bit like the old kings did."

"Which kings? Modern or Mediaeval?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No! Come and meet Dog." Tommy led her into his lounge room. On a makeshift bed of pillows and a duvet a small blue-grey whippet lay curled asleep, its long legs tucked to its chin.

"It's a rat on stilts," she declared.

"Barbara! He's beautiful. Look at the sleek lines and that beautiful face."

Barbara looked at the dog. Its face was cute and she noticed the cast on its back leg. "Where did you find him?"

"He limped out in front of me on the M25," Tommy said as he fed the pup some chicken. "He was lucky I could stop. He looked like he'd had enough and just wanted it to end. He hasn't got a microchip so we have no idea who he is. I'll advertise of course."

"Otherwise you'll keep him for the farm?"

"I thought he could stay here. I'd like some company on lonely nights and the courtyard is big enough if I walk him. He'll need exercise to strengthen his leg. I just hope he's okay and doesn't have internal injuries."

They sat watching Dog as they ate quickly and drank a few beers while Tommy told her all about the scenery in Iceland and stories about his fellow hikers. She was particularly amused by the tale of the television hostess who took her makeup artist with her.

Tommy began to yawn. "I'll stay up with Dog. You need your sleep Sir."

"Thank you Barbara. Just four hours then wake me. I'll sleep here with Dog. You can have my bed when you wake me. I haven't slept in it yet so the sheets are fresh."

"The sofa'll be fine. You settle down. I'll grab another beer and a toilet break." The thought of lying in his bed was too much.

Five minutes later when Barbara returned Tommy was asleep. He had stretched out on the floor next to the dog. His right arm was above his head and Dog had shuffled across the makeshift bed to snuggle into Tommy's armpit, his nose pressed against Tommy's face. Barbara suddenly wanted to be a whippet.

As she watched she was mesmerised by the scene. Her boss looked peaceful and untroubled by his usual doubts and demons. Despite the greying whiskers his face was smooth and unlined. He looked years younger. His hair was messy and he looked anything but the dapper lord of the manor she was used to seeing and yet somehow it made him more utterly adorable. Barbara enjoyed watching him without having to hide her pleasure. She imagined waking up in his arms every morning with his tousled hair and...hmm, she dared not think about that! In her version he was not wearing the dark grey cable knit jumper. In fact he was not wearing anything at all. She blushed at her wicked thoughts and closed her eyes to recall Tommy in the shower and in the caravan.

The more she watched him the more she wanted to touch him. It was a dangerous and irrational desire. He tossed his other arm above his head as if in surrender. Barbara closed her eyes and stretched her head towards the ceiling. It was hard being so close and yet so far. She knew she should leave the room briefly and compose herself but instead she finished her beer and emboldened by his gentle snoring she sat on the floor next to him. _What harm would it do to lie next to him?_

She carefully stretched out beside him and propped up on her elbow to look more closely at his face. She studied the shape of his ears and the line of his nose. She imagined kissing his closed eyes and pondered the source of the two little scars on his forehead. Without thinking she reached out and gently pushed a lock of his hair back from his face so she could look more closely. Tommy stirred slightly and Dog whimpered at being disturbed. Barbara froze, waiting for him to drift back into a deeper sleep.

There was no warning before his arm came down behind her back and pulled her against him. Barbara stopped breathing for fear she would wake him. Her heart thumped so hard it threatened to escape her chest. She waited for him to relax back into sleep and thought about how to extricate herself from his arms without waking him.

He muttered something unintelligible and tightened his grip. His arm came up around her shoulders and he turned his face onto her hair. Barbara had never been more scared. If he woke up and found her in his arms they would both be horrified. He had been asleep but what possible excuse could she have for being there?

As the minutes passed she guiltily began to enjoy being in his arms. His breath through her hair tickled her scalp in a way she found relaxing and arousing. He was stroking her back gently which made it hard to focus on an escape plan. It was far more soothing than she had imagined. She wanted to stay exactly where she was now but she knew she should move away.

She tried to rise up slowly but Tommy's arm readjusted to hold her tightly against him. The more she moved, the stronger his grip became. She felt she was being watched. She looked desperately around and saw Dog sit up and stare at her. It curled its mouth over its teeth. _No, don't growl!_ The wretched dog was smiling at her. She let out a long, noisy breath through her nose. Tommy mumbled something and rolled towards her, his other arm coming around her.

Barbara swore under her breath. She was firmly trapped and devoid of a plan. Dog seemed unhappy to have been excluded by his new master and began to paw at Tommy. This was going to end badly. Tommy sleepily helped Dog scramble over him and settle between them. Barbara felt the cast dig into her thigh as Dog made himself comfortable.

Tommy was not asleep and had been only dozing lightly when Barbara had returned to the room. He had carefully opened one eye, feeling he was being watched. Barbara had her eyes closed but had her head up as if appealing to some authority for mercy. Something in her look told him she wanted to lie next to him as much as he hoped she would. Dog would be fine. He had been concerned but it had mainly been an excuse to see her and know she would stay. Trekking through Iceland had given him time to untangle the complex and often contradictory feelings he had for her. In the end it came down to the simple fact that she made him happy. As irascible and frustrating as she could be she was also loyal and caring. They had a connection that was hard to explain. They were never going to be a conventional couple but they could certainly be a couple if he could find a way to convince her.

He threw his other arm above his head as temptation. He was surprised it worked but he was pleased it had. Every sensor on his skin had been alert to her movements. It was rather exciting but daunting to be scrutinised so closely. The temptation to peek was almost too great. When she had brushed her fingertips over his forehead he could stand the tension no longer. He brought his arm down swiftly and pinned her to his side. "Now escape that," he uttered trying to disguise it as sleep-talk.

He could almost hear her thinking. Small movements against him seemed to be testing how to sneak away without waking him so he turned towards her and moved his hand higher up her back. Dog protested but Tommy smiled into her sweet smelling hair. _Let's see how Barbara Houdini copes now!_ He felt her heart-rate double and echo through his chest.

For several minutes they stayed still. It would be better if she could relax but he was also enjoying teasing her. He planned to let her go but not before he had enjoyed the sensation of just holding her. "Don't go yet," he whispered sleepily as he encircled her in his arms. He smiled when she gasped as he ran his finger slowly up and down her back. _Surely she realises I'm not asleep._

When Dog moved between them it was hard not to laugh. It seemed he had accepted Barbara as part of the pack. Tommy helped him settle between them and waited for Barbara's move. Nothing happened for several glorious minutes but when it did it was swift.

Barbara decided waking him was inevitable but she had devised a plan that might work. She sat up as quickly as she could and scooped a startled Dog into the air ignoring his yelp of surprise. Tommy opened his eyes. "Sorry," she said cheerily, "Dog needs to go outside but you were cuddling him. I tried not to wake you." She disappeared out into the yard with a perplexed Dog looking up at her.

Outside she faced a new problem. How does a male dog with a cast on his leg manage to toilet? The answer was that she had to kneel down on the grass and support him. She was glad the animal obliged as she could feel Tommy's eyes boring into her back. When she stood Tommy was directly behind her. Goosebumps ran down her spine. She watched Dog limp to the flowerbed. She should go after him but Tommy put his hands on her hips. She stiffened into a statue unsure what to do. "Have you had your toilet break Dog?"

"Sorry?" she squeaked.

"I was cuddling you, not Dog, and I was enjoying it." Tommy stepped closer as he turned her slowly to face him.

She opened her mouth to protest and he silenced her with a kiss. There were no polite introductions. He took advantage of her shock and attempts to explain and kissed her passionately. "Sir...I..."

"Don't you think it's time we stopped pretending Barbara?" His voice was low. It went straight to her legs which weakened to jelly. She fell against him as he kissed her again. She had to put her arms around his neck for support as she kissed him back.

Tommy broke the kiss and scooped unsuspecting Dog into the air. He had been curled happily at their feet. "Come on boy. You're sleeping upstairs with us tonight."

Hours later Tommy glanced across to check Dog was still on his bed. The animal looked peaceful and content, rather like the woman curled in his arms.

"So, am I not a man?"

"Oh indeed you are," she agreed.

"So do you want to whip it?" Barbara laughed with him but moved her hand eagerly under the sheet. "Ooh, Barbara whip it good!"

"Tommy!"


End file.
